hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Atami Night Love
is the seventh episode of the anime adaptation of Boys Over Flowers. It first aired on October 20, 1996 in Japan and was followed by "The Nightmare of the Fall Term!!" The episode was written by Yumi Kageyama. Tsukushi Makino is horrified when she shares her first kiss with Tsukasa Domyoji. Later, she witnesses Rui Hanazawa confess his feelings to Shizuka Todo. Tsukasa and Kazuya Aoike inadvertently manage to lift Tsukushi's spirits. Plot Tsukushi Makino is frozen in shock, after realizing she just kissed Tsukasa Domyoji. Tsukasa blushes and tells her "I thought I felt someone sucking my face." Kazuya Aoike then runs up to her about to ask whether she really did kiss Tsukasa. Tsukushi covers her ears and quickly runs out of the room. Outside, she laments losing her first kiss to Tsukasa. He approaches her and clumsily tries to make conversation, asking things like "Don't tell me... You've never kissed anyone before?" Tsukasa then walks closer to her. Tears in her eyes, Tsukushi tells him to stay away and runs to the bathroom. There she drops her voice recorder, which repeats her saying "Cinderella for a night" earlier. Tsukushi calls herself stupid for ever thinking that. Depressed, she trudges back to Kazuya's villa. She heads straight to her room, ignoring her mother's questions. In bed, Tsukushi tries to make herself feel better about the kiss, repeating that it was "no big deal" several times. The next morning, the F4 and Shizuka Todo are relaxing on the beach though they are distracted by onlookers' stares. Tsukushi's mother tries to drag her over there. Trying to defend her, Kazuya tells her parents about Tsukasa kissing her. However, the revelation only encourages them. Tsukushi walks away from her parents, finding herself in front of Tsukasa. Akira Mimasaka and Sojiro Nishikado tease the two about their kiss. Tsukushi runs up to Rui Hanazawa, trying to explain what happened. He dismisses her, saying "I don't care who you kiss." That night, Kazuya confronts Tsukasa about embarrassing Tsukushi. He declares "Now I'm gonna have to take you down!" Meanwhile, Tsukushi returns to the yacht planning to return Shizuka's dress and shoes. She imagines kissing Tsukasa again and tells herself that she has to forget about it. Tsukushi wanders around, attempting to find Shizuka's room. She first accidentally walks in on a couple kissing, before witnessing several of her classmates pairing off and going into rooms. Tsukushi finally sees Shizuka on deck. Just before approaching her, Shizuka turns to Rui and asks him about Tsukushi. Rui becomes upset, accusing Shizuka of playing with his feelings. He tells her "The only one I want in my arms is..." and then drags her away. Kazuya and Tsukasa are having a contest about who can catch the most squid. So far, Kazuya has caught ten while Tsukasa has caught none. Kazuya laughs when Tsukasa catches an octopus, which squirts him with ink. Tsukasa kicks him in retaliation. Kazuya tells him it is nothing compared to what Tsukasa has put Tsukushi through. He then tells him in length about how she was during their childhood. Tsukasa guesses that Kazuya likes Tsukushi and then states "Sorry to disappoint you, but she loves me." Kazuya calls him a liar and begins hitting him over and over again. At the same time, Tsukushi is sitting on the yacht's deck and goes over her memories of Rui. She fully realizes her how much she likes him and starts to cry. Seconds later, Kazuya and Tsukasa walk up to Tsukushi. Tsukasa attempts to take credit for catching the squid. As he and Kazuya squabble, Tsukushi thinks "I'm so glad... On a night like this, I'm not alone." Meanwhile, Rui kisses Shizuka but suddenly stops. He is upset about how calm she is. She assures him that she is alright, saying "We are a man and a woman, and this is completely natural." Shizuka is about to kiss him again, when Tsukasa bursts in and invites them to eat squid. On deck, Tsukushi gives Rui a bite of her squid. She accidentally lets him know that she saw him with Shizuka, leading him to voice his frustrations with women. Tsukushi starts to cry and says "Please don't hate me." He answers "If I hated you, would I have helped you?" Cast and characters Staff *'Screenplay': Yumi Kageyama *'Director': Shigeyasu Yamauchi *'Animation director': Yasuhiro Namatame Notes *"Atami Night Love" is adapted from two chapters of the manga's "Atami Arc." *Scenes from "No Brand Girl!" and "The Ordinary Duo!" are reused in this episode. *The episode aired on the same day that chapter one hundred and four of the manga was published in Margaret. References See also External links *"Atami Night Love" at the official website *"Atami Night Love" on Toei Animation * Category:A to Z Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Anime episodes